Wish
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Sebastian memberi Ciel tiga permintaan, apapun bisa dikabulkannya. Ciel tak menginginkan apapun namun mendapati kian hari kian sering ia mempertimbangkannya. Namun yang jelas, hati-hati dengan apa yang kau minta...
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Hati-hati dengan apa yang kau minta… (Be careful of what you're wishing for…)_

_Warning: AU._

_Disclaimer (for this and upcoming chapters): I do not own._

**WISH**

_._

_._

'_Dan mereka hidup bahagia sela'_

Tok-tok-tok.

Sebentuk mata safir mengerling sekilas ke pintu oak besar yang melengkapi ambang ruangan tersebut. Jemari ramping tertahan di udara, diikuti desahan pelan. "Ya, aku turun sekarang," katanya akhirnya. Ia menatap monitor komputernya sekali lagi, dan mendesah lagi, sebelum menekan tombol _backspace _berturut-turut.

"Sudah kuduga, akhir bahagia tidak cocok untuk mereka."

Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan memutar gagang pintu keemasan, keluar dari ruang kerja tersebut.

**XXX**

_**PTARR!**_

"Selamat ulang tahun, Cieeeeel~!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Bocchan_!"

Ruang makan itu berubah drastis seakan disulap, didekorasi pita-pita dan balon dan kertas-kertas kecil dari petasan pesta yang tadi meledak. Sebuah kue tiga tingkat bertengger manis di tengah meja makan panjang. Ciel mengerjapkan matanya, sekali, dua kali, lalu senyum perlahan terbentuk di bibirnya. Orang-orang yang hadir yang sudah tersenyum lebar sejak awal, tersenyum makin lebar melihat pemandangan langka ini.

"Terimakasih semuanya," ucapnya, membuat tamu pesta ulang tahunnya kembali bertepuk tangan riuh. Ciel menatap wajah-wajah yang hadir. Hanya ada para pelayannya dan Lizzie, sepupunya. Paling tidak mereka menghormati keinginannya untuk tidak membesar-besarkan hari ulang tahunnya. _Akan lebih baik kalau mereka tidak membuat pesta sama sekali,_ rutuknya dalam hati. _Mungkin aku harus memotong gaji mereka untuk semua keributan tak perlu ini._ Tetapi di luar ia tetap tersenyum. _Hanya untuk hari ini saja._

"Ayo tiup lilinnya dan buat permintaan Ciel!" cetus Lizzie nyaring dari seberang ruangan. Ciel menahan diri dari memutar bola matanya, dan memasrahkan diri untuk bersabar melewati kegiatan ini sampai akhir. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke kue ulang tahun yang telah dihiasi lilin menyala lalu meniupnya sambil menutup mata. Tepuk tangan dan jeritan senang terdengar membahana di ruangan tersebut, mereka berpikir Ciel sedang membuat permintaan dalam hati.

Kalau saja mereka tahu, Ciel sebenarnya sedang menggerutu. _Bodoh sekali, membuat permintaan dalam hati sambil tiup lilin, seakan itu bisa membuatnya jadi kenyataan. Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa, aku sudah punya semuanya. Yah, kalau aku punya keinginan, andai saja ada orang yang bisa berdebat dan bertukar pikiran denganku. Tapi melihat bagaimana intelektual orang-orang kebanyakan saat-saat ini, dan imajinasi mereka yang minim, itu seperti minta bintang jatuh tepat di air mancur depan mansion ini. Mustahil. Hal yang mungkin bisa kuharapkan terjadi adalah mereka tidak menggangguku selama seminggu setelah ini. Yah, kurasa itu sudah cukup._

Ciel membuka matanya setelah tepuk tangan terakhir mereda. Wajah-wajah tersenyum kembali ke lapang pandangnya. Ia ingin memerintahkan mereka untuk berhenti tersenyum, tapi mulutnya tak mau bergerak. Hari ini memang bukan harinya, ironis sekali. Membuat orang lain senang ternyata membutuhkan banyak pengorbanan dari pihaknya.

"Ciel, Cieeel, saatnya buka hadiah!" Lizzie kembali menyahut, ditimpali anggukan para pelayannya di sana sini, topi jerami Finnian bahkan lepas dari belakang kepalanya saking bersemangatnya ia mengangguk. _Jadi Lizzie yang meyakinkan semua orang untuk membuat pesta. Harusnya aku sudah bisa menebak. Mungkin aku tak perlu memotong gaji mereka._

"Buka punyaku dulu!" Entah bagaimana Lizzie sudah ada di depannya padahal sedetik yang lalu dia masih ada di sisi lain ruangan. Ciel menerima kotak pipih berhias banyak pita dari tangan Lizzie. Ciel sebenarnya sudah bisa menebak apa isinya, tapi ia pura-pura tertarik dan membuka kertas pembungkus kado itu dengan antusias. "Bagaimana Ciel, kau suka? Aku sudah memilihkan baju-baju paling imut untukmuu, kau pasti akan terlihat seperti bangsawan dengan setelan biru itu, kalau yang hijau akan lebih bagus untuk ke—"

"Terimakasih Elizabeth," gumam Ciel, membiarkan saja sepupunya terus berceloteh riang mendeskripsikan hadiahnya dan poin-poin keimutan tiap setelan meskipun tak ada yang mendengarkan. Matanya bergerak ke satu kotak pipih lebar yang dipegang Meyrin. Ah, jadi mereka juga mempersiapkan hadiah. Sungguh tidak perlu… "I-ini _Bocchan_!" Meyrin berkata gugup. Ciel mengambil kotak itu dengan hati-hati, sementara otaknya mencoba menebak apa kira-kira isinya. Pigura? Album foto?

Suara kertas kado dirobek kembali terdengar selama beberapa detik, lalu serpihannya jatuh ke lantai. Yang tersisa di tangannya adalah sebuah buku bersampul kulit yang mulus. Namun sepertinya sudah tua melihat kertasnya yang tebal dan seperti perkamen. Sepertinya tidak baru, ujung-ujung kertasnya agak menguning. Tapi kondisinya sangat rapi dan terawat. Ciel menaikkan satu alis ke arah Meyrin. Yang dipandangi bersemu merah, "Umm, umm… Kami membeli itu di toko barang antik yang kami temukan di pusat perbelanjaan di London. Harganya lumayan mahal tapi karena kami berempat patungan—"

"Ahaha, bagaimana _Bocchan_, bagus kan? Kau bisa menulis macam-macam di buku itu, misalnya jadwal harian, atau menggambar-gambar, ahahaha…" sela Bardroy yang membungkam mulut Meyrin sehingga ucapannya tadi terpotong.

Finni menimpali, "Iya betul _Bocchan_, kalau tiba-tiba ingin menulis malam-malam jadinya tidak perlu ke ruang kerja. Kalau _Bocchan_ sering keluar kamar malam-malam nanti bisa sakit!"

Ciel mengangguk pelan. _Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku memberi mereka kenaikan gaji…_

"Saatnya potong kue, Cieeell~!"

_Nah, ini baru saat yang aku bisa tolerir_. Ciel meletakkan buku barunya hati hati di atas lemari hias dan mengambil pisau untuk memotong kue ulang tahun yang akan dihabiskannya.

_**Tbc…**_

**A/N.** Jadi saya mau coba menulis lagi setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya :P.


	2. Chapter 2

**WISH**

**.**

Dua bulan telah berlalu ketika Ciel mengingatnya kembali.

Malam itu ia seperti biasanya telah berada di tempat tidur, hanya saja suasana hatinya mendung. Ia tidak mengharapkan hari-harinya mulus, dan biasanya setiap hari selalu saja ada insiden di _manor_-nya, mengingat ia tinggal bersama para pelayannya yang ceroboh. Tetapi hari ini benar-benar hari yang buruk, seakan takdir merasa bosan dan memutuskan kemalangan yang menimpa Ciel akan menghiburnya.

Biasanya Ciel bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya di ruang kerjanya. Tetapi sekarang sudah malam, dan Ciel tidak ingin menyusuri koridor yang dingin dan gelap hanya untuk meluapkan emosinya. Lagipula komputernya tak bisa digunakan. Jadi ia hanya terduduk di tempat tidurnya, memandang ke dinding di seberang, wajahnya ditekuk; suatu ekspresi yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapapun selain orang tuanya, ketika ia masih kecil.

Saat itulah matanya yang bergulir dari satu sisi ruangan ke sisi yang lain, jatuh pada meja di samping tempat tidurnya, mendapati sebuah buku berbalut kulit tergeletak di atasnya. Ciel mengerutkan kening sejenak, tak mengingat pernah memiliki sebuah jurnal. Di zaman teknologi seperti sekarang siapa yang menggunakan jurnal kecuali anak-anak perempuan yang menggunakannya sebagai _diary_. Bahkan mereka pun cenderung menggunakan komputer untuk menulis _blog_.

Setelah beberapa saat barulah ia ingat ulang tahunnya dan hadiah dari para pelayannya. Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka membawa buku itu ke kamarnya setelah _master_ mereka lupa mengambilnya, terlalu teralihkan perhatiannya.

Ciel beringsut dari tempatnya duduk, mencondongkan diri ke sisi tempat tidurnya untuk meraih buku itu. Ia buru-buru duduk kembali ke posisinya semula yang hangat setelah menyerap suhu tubuhnya. Jemari kirinya menelisip rambut abunya, tangan lainnya mengelus sampul kulit di pangkuannya. Permukaannya semulus yang Ciel ingat ketika ia pertama kali menerima buku tersebut. Ciel menimbang-nimbang. _'Bard sendiri bilang aku mungkin bisa menulis-nulis sesuatu di sini. Dia takkan keberatan kalau aku mengikuti sarannya kan?'_ Ciel menyeringai dalam hati menyertai monolognya.

Dibukanya sampul tebal yang digenggamnya, menampilkan kertas kekuningan yang tak kalah rapi, tanpa segores tinta. Meskipun sebentar lagi ia akan ternoda. Ciel memainkan pena yang diambilnya bersama buku itu tadi, memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia tuliskan. Tak lama ia memutuskan.

"_5 Juli,_

_Hari ini Dewi Keberuntungan tidak berada di pihakku. Aku tidak mengharapkan hari yang sempurna, namun paling tidak aku ingin menjalani hariku dengan tenang. Tetapi sepertinya Takdir berpikiran lain, karena sepanjang hari selalu saja ada yang menyita perhatianku, dan tidak dalam bentuk yang menyenangkan. Kurasa venaku menonjol lebih sering dibanding biasanya."_

Ciel memandangi tulisannya. Alfabet yang ia goreskan berderet miring, mungkin karena ia telah lama tak menulis manual dengan tangan. Ciel memutuskan untuk mengabaikan hal itu, meski sebagian kecil dirinya merasa terganggu akan ketidaksimetrisan yang ia buat sendiri. 'Toh tidak ada yang akan membacanya selain aku," batinnya.

Tangannya bergerak lagi.

"_Satu-dua kejadian aku mungkin akan memakluminya. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan selalu adanya benda yang rusak oleh para pelayanku yang tidak kompeten setiap harinya, salah satu dari mereka pasti melakukan sesuatu yang salah atau ceroboh. Tapi hari ini memeras kesabaranku hingga ke tetes terakhir. _

_Bard menggunakan peledak dan menghanguskan dapur—lagi—karena ia berpikir ovennya rusak dan tidak memanggang kalkunnya dengan cepat. Aku harus menelepon perusahaan mebel untuk mengganti penuh seluruh peralatan dapur beserta dindingnya. Meyrin memecahkan seluruh porselen yang ada di lemari di koridor selatan, beserta porselen Cina yang sedang ia bawa, yang baru datang pagi ini. Finni mencabuti rumput liar dan akar mati di taman terlalu antusias sampai-sampai ia tak sadar yang dicabutnya adalah akar pohon yang masih hidup, dan karenanya pohon itu ikut tercabut."_

Ciel sersenyum kecil di kegelapan. Mereka, para pelayannya memang mengesalkan, membuat Ciel harus mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk mengganti kerusakan yang mereka sebabkan. Tapi setelah semuanya ditulis, ia sedikit merasa geli dengan ulah mereka, manusia-manusia aneh yang bekerja untuknya.

Tangannya terangkat untuk kembali menorehkan tinta, pemiliknya merasa bahwa menulis memiliki efek menenangkan untuknya, namun belum sempat penanya menyentuh kertas, sebaris tulisan rapi, berbeda dengan tulisan miring Ciel, terbentuk tepat di bawah kalimat terakhirnya.

'_Well, satu hal yang bisa aku simpulkan, kau memiliki pelayan-pelayan yang… langka,'_

Tangan Ciel terhenti di udara. Degup jantungnya perlahan naik intensitas dan frekuensinya. 'Aku mungkin sudah lelah… ya sepertinya sudah larut, dan sekarang aku berhalusinasi,' batinnya agak gugup. Apalagi yang bisa menjelaskan munculnya tulisan asing di jurnalnya?

"_Kuyakinkan, kau tidak sedang berhalusinasi."_

Ciel menelan ludah. Ia berpikir apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya sekarang, membuang buku ini? Membakarnya? Tapi ini hadiah dari para pelayannya, mana bisa ia membuang hadiah yang mereka beli dengan tabungan mereka? Dalam hati Ciel mengutuk moralnya, dan juga keputusannya menulis di buku ini. Ia masih tak yakin ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi maupun mabuk. Yang terakhir memang tidak beralasan, mengingat ia tak pernah minum alkohol sekalipun. Sedangkan soal halusinasi… mengingat imajinasinya yang tinggi, ia tak bisa mencoret hal itu dari daftar kemungkinannya.

"_Situasi yang membawa mereka mereka padaku juga termasuk… tidak biasa, jadi aku tidak heran kalau mereka memiliki keunikan tersendiri." _Ciel akhirnya menulis, dalam hati tak yakin apakah yang dilakukannya benar, namun ia hampir tak peduli lagi, rasa ingin tahu sudah menyergapnya. Kalaupun ini bohong, atau benar-benar hanya halusinasinya atau mimpi, ia toh tak rugi apa-apa.

"_Namun mengingat kau _master_ mereka, kurasa aku tidak perlu kaget. Kau sendiri cukup…tak biasa, berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan."_

Alis Ciel terangkat ke atas, tenggelam dalam rambutnya depannya.

"_Orang lain memulai jurnal mereka dengan 'Nama—alamat' atau bahkan sesuatu semenggelikan 'Properti ini milik Pangeran Berdarah-Campuran' di halaman paling depan. Kau malah langsung menulis macam-macam."_

Ciel mengedikkan bahunya, meskipun lawan bicaranya tak bisa melihat gesturnya, atau paling tidak begitulah yang ia kira. _"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian. Untuk hidup di dunia yang stagnan ini, manusia harus berusaha mencari sesuatu yang berbeda, menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Kalau tidak kita—atau paling tidak, aku—akan mati bosan karenanya."_

"_Itu memang pujian. Dan mengingat kalimat itu datangnya dariku, itu adalah pujian yang tinggi, dan jujur,"_ muncul balasan dari si jurnal dengan cepat.

"_Apa maksudmu?"_ Ciel menanggapi.

Mata biru Ciel yang tampak gelap di keremangan kamarnya sedikit melebar. Kalimat-kalimat yang telah tertulis, kecuali kalimat terakhir yang ia torehkan, perlahan menghilang, seakan dihisap oleh kertas dimana mereka berada sebelumnya. Ciel membalik halamannya, namun tidak ditemukannya rembesan tinta, seperti yang diduganya. Malam ini semakin aneh saja.

"_Karena aku telah melihat beratus peradaban, tercipta dan hancur lebur, bangkit dan jatuh. Meskipun ada perubahan pola hidup, terjadi peristiwa-peristiwa besar yang mengubah sejarah, banyak teknologi diciptakan untuk semakin mempermudah hidup manusia, kebanyakan dari mereka tinggal di pola yang tetap. Hanya mereka yang berpikir berbeda, berlaku tidak sesuai norma, yang dapat menjadikan perjalanan manusia menjadi lebih menarik."_

Balasan itu tertulis di bagian paling atas jurnal, menggantikan kalimat yang sebelumnya menghilang. Detak jantung Ciel kembali menguat, jari-jarinya meremas pena di tangannya lebih erat. Ia menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri, memikirkan respon selanjutnya yang sebaiknya ia tulis.

"_Kurasa kau benar,"_ tulisnya singkat, akhirnya.

"_Tentu saja _aku_ benar."_ Kalau orang—benda—yang bertukar kata dengannya bisa bicara, Ciel hampir yakin ia bisa mendengar nada geli dalam suaranya ketika lawannya itu menyampaikannya. _"Ngomong-ngomong, setelah kita mengobrol sejauh ini, aku belum tahu siapa nama pemilikku saat ini."_

Ciel menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus memberitahukan nama sebenarnya, atau melempar nama asal saja. Buku yang bisa bertukar kata dengannya, dan tampaknya memiliki rasa humor, dari yang sejauh ini ia lihat, mungkin memiliki kemampuan lain yang Ciel tidak ketahui, yang dapat membahayakannya. _Well,_ Ciel bukanlah orang penting, maupun memiliki apapun yang mungkin diinginkan sebuah buku—memangnya apa yang mungkin bisa diinginkan sebuah buku?—jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjawab jujur saja. _"Ciel Phantomhive."_

"_Hmm… kurasa nama itu cocok untukmu."_

Agak geram Ciel mendelik pada buku di pangkuannya. Tahu apa ia tentang Ciel, mereka baru mengobrol selama apa, lima belas menit? Tahu darimana ia kalau nama Ciel cocok dengan diri orang yang menyandangnya. Ciel hendak menuliskan respon sarkastisnya, ketika sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di pikirannya.

Ia agak ragu mengenai apakah ia sebaiknya menanyakan hal ini—pepatah mengatakan, _'ignorant is bliss'_, ketidaktahuan adalah ketenangan—namun melihat sebuah peluang tentunya Ciel tak bisa mengabaikannya, Ciel akhirnya menanyakan hal yang sejak tadi mengganggu benaknya.

"_Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" _Kau ini **apa**? Ciel ingin menambahkan.

Entah mengapa, Ciel dapat membayangkan seringai tajam di kegelapan saat ia membaca kalimat berikutnya.

"_Oh, aku bukan siapa-siapa, hanya… __**one hell of a demon**__."_

**Tbc…**


	3. Chapter 3

**WISH**

**.**

Setelah membaca kalimat terakhir itu Ciel langsung menutup bukunya, menguncinya di dalam laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya, dan meringkuk di balik selimutnya tanpa tidur sekejap matapun, sepanjang malam. Ia membolak-balik dan mengulang berkali-kali alur percakapannya dengan buku yang—aneh itu, dalam pikirannya. Buku yang mengaku sebagai _demon_.

Tapi perasaan takut hanyalah sebagian kecil dari yang menyergapnya semenjak itu. Yang jauh lebih besar dan mendesak di benaknya adalah ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang _demon_ itu. Rasanya kejadian ini seperti cerita-cerita fiksi atau fantasi yang sering dibacanya. Cerita-cerita fiksi yang _ditulisnya _sendiri. Jantungnya berdebar-debar hanya memikirkan bahwa ternyata hal-hal yang ada di imajinasinya itu bisa jadi hal yang nyata.

Ciel bergumul dengan dirinya sendiri. Apakah sebaiknya ia membuang buku itu saja? Buku itu sudah terbukti berbahaya—_well_, buku itu sendiri mengaku sebagai _demon_, bagaimana bisa ia tidak jahat dan berbahaya? Memangnya ada _demon_ yang baik? Sedangkan kalau soal para pelayannya, ia bisa saja mengatakan buku itu hilang, atau ia simpan di suatu tempat supaya aman sehingga tidak ada lagi di _mansion_ ini atau semacam itu. Mereka tidak akan curiga sama sekali. Hanya saja… sesuatu menghalanginya. Tentu saja, keingintahuannya.

Kalau dipikir, kapan lagi seseorang bisa berbicara langsung dengan seorang _demon_? Mungkin Ciel bisa mengetahui rahasia tentang bangsa mereka, bagaimana mereka hidup, bagaimana masyarakat mereka bekerja… Selain itu… saat itu adalah pertama kali Ciel bisa berbicara tanpa harus menjaga ucapannya, juga pertama kalinya ia bicara dengan orang yang memiliki humor yang serupa dengannya—mengesampingkan fakta bahwa mereka hanya bercakap-cakap sebentar.

Argumen sebelumnya yang ia gunakan untuk memulai berbicara dengan buku itu pertama kali kembali mencuat: apa bahayanya kalau ia hanya berbicara dengan _demon_ itu? Toh sampai sekarang tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Lagipula apa yang dimiliki Ciel yang bisa diinginkan seorang _demon_?

Tak diundang suatu pepatah terlintas di pikiran Ciel.

_Hati-hati dengan apa yang kau pikirkan, bisa jadi ia akan menjadi kenyataan._

Ciel mengerutkan kening. Rasanya, ada yang janggal dengan kalimat itu. Meskipun, mungkin Ciel tak perlu terlalu pusing memikirkannya. Pepatah, terutama yang berasal dari zaman dahulu, kebanyakan tidak masuk di akal, meskipun sebagian mengandung kebenaran.

Kesimpulannya, Ciel memutuskan untuk menulis di buku _demon_ itu lagi. Hanya saja, ia akan menenangkan dirinya dulu, agar ia bisa berpikir jernih, agar ia tidak menulis sesuatu yang ceroboh dan menyebabkannya berada dalam masalah.

Karenanya, barulah setelah dua hari berlalu sejak malam itu, Ciel mengeluarkan jurnal itu dan membukanya. Di siang hari. Di ruang kerjanya. Kau tahu, cuma untuk jaga-jaga.

"_Selamat siang,"_ tulis Ciel sebagai pembuka. Ia duduk di depan meja kerjanya yang bersih dari kertas dan surat yang biasanya berserakan, dan layar komputernya hitam legam. Di samping jurnal yang ditulisinya tersaji secangkir teh yang mendingin dan setoples biskuit kelapa.

Ia menunggu sejenak, dan tak dikecewakan ketika tulisan rapi serupa dengan yang kemarin muncul di bawah tulisan Ciel. _"Ah, kau kembali lebih cepat daripada dugaanku."_

"_Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian,"_ jawab Ciel tenang tak tergesa.

"_Sekali lagi, itu memang pujian, Earl kecil. Kebanyakan orang terlalu pengecut dan tidak membuka bukuku lagi setelah aku menyapa mereka, sungguh tidak sopan. Sisanya yang masih bertahan, kembali setelah berbulan lamanya telah berlalu, kadang aku hampir lupa nama mereka saat mereka kembali menulis padaku," _tukas si _demon_ panjang lebar.

Ciel terdiam sejenak, mengatur napas. Sejauh ini semuanya lancar. _"Ah, aku mengerti… Harus kuakui, aku penasaran padamu."_

"_Bisa dimengerti, banyak orang akan merasa penasaran kalau menemukan buku yang bisa menulis balik."_ Kalau si _demon_ punya wujud, mungkin ia akan mengangguk-angguk kecil. Lengkap dengan senyum sinis terpasang di wajahnya.

Saatnya memulai. Ciel menulis, _"Kau bilang kau ini _demon_. Jadi… apa kau ini _Demon of Book _atau _Book of Demon_? Atau hanya…_demon_ yang memutuskan untuk menghuni buku ini?"_

Ciel menunggu reaksinya selama beberapa detik, dan sepertinya _demon_ itu pun harus memikirkan jawabannya, karena tulisannya datang lebih lambat daripada biasanya.

"_Itu pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawab, Earl kecil. Aku menghuni buku ini, itu betul. Apakah aku _Demon of Book_? Bisa dibilang begitu, mengingat aku 'menghantui' buku ini, menjadi satu dengan buku ini. Lalu tentang apakah aku _Book of Demon_, hal itu juga tidak salah. Aku mengetahui semua fakta tentang _demon_, mengingat aku salah satunya."_

Ciel mendesah dalam hati. Ia sudah menduga kalau tidak akan mudah menarik jawaban dari seorang _demon_. Sudah terpilin dalam esensi mereka untuk berkelit. Sejujurnya, Ciel tidak mengharapkan jawaban langsung. Keengganan si _demon_ untuk menjawab justru semakin memperkuat rasa penasarannya, dan menyebabkan Ciel jadi bersemangat. Kalau begitu Ciel hanya perlu untuk jadi lebih kreatif lagi. Saatnya mengganti taktik.

"_Kalau begitu, bisakah kau memberitahuku siapa namamu? Kau sudah tahu siapa namaku,"_ bujuk Ciel. Kalau Ciel bisa mendapatkan namanya, mungkin ia akan bisa mencari di suatu buku referensi, atau di internet, _demon_ macam apa yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang, termasuk resiko-resiko yang mungkin terjadi dan mungkin cara menanggulanginya.

"_Kau menanyakan hal-hal yang sulit, Earl kecil. Konsumen yang sulit dipuaskan, eh?"_ ujar si _demon _hampir bernada geli, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ciel. Sudut mata Ciel berkedut, ia hampir yakin si _demon_ memang tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, jika hanya untuk membuat Ciel kesal, namun kemudian baris lain muncul.

"_Hmm… kuharap aku bisa memberitahumu namaku." Benarkah,_ Ciel ingin menyela, tetapi menahan jemarinya. _"Tapi namaku dalam bahasa demon tidak bisa diucapkan oleh lidah manusia, dan tidak ada kata yang setara untuknya dalam kosakata manusia. Begini saja, aku akan membiarkanmu memberiku nama."_

Ciel merengut. _Demon_ itu menghindar lagi. _Well…_ kalau begitu… Ciel berpikir-pikir._ "Baiklah,"_ tulisnya, _"Aku akan memberimu nama, Sebastian."_

"_Sebastian?"_ ulang si _demon_, yang baru saja mendapatkan nama baru.

"_Ya,"_ jawab Ciel singkat, tidak menambahkan keterangan apapun. Mungkin ini kekanakan dan picik, tapi Ciel merasa…senang, bisa sedikit membalas si _demo_—bukan, Sebastian. Oh, mungkin…

"_Sebastian Michaelis,"_ ujar Ciel puas.

"_Kau sadar bahwa aku ini_ demon_ kan, Earl kecil?"_ tanya Sebastian, sepertinya malah tergelitik dengan nama barunya, karena Ciel tidak merasakan aura kemarahan dari buku itu (bagaimana Ciel bisa merasakan itu, jangan tanya, yang jelas ia bisa _tahu_).

"_Ya,"_ balas Ciel singkat—lagi.

"_Baiklah, kuterima nama yang kau berikan," _timpal Sebastian pada akhirnya.

"_Apakah ini berarti aku _master-_mu?"_ tanya Ciel, setengah menggoda, merujuk pada fakta ia baru menamai Sebastian seperti ia menamai hewan liar yang ia pungut dari jalanan untuk dijadikan peliharaan. Ciel setengah berpikir, keberaniannya ini berbahaya, tetapi ia merasa ia tidak bisa disalahkan, bercakap-cakap dengan Sebastian terasa… membebaskan, tak ada beban dimana ia harus menjaga mulutnya. Dan lagi, secara teknis ia tidak salah. Ciel adalah pemilik buku itu, jadi ia _master_ dari buku tersebut kan?

Tapi bisa jadi… Sebastian tidak berpikir seperti itu, dan merasa tersinggung.

Jantung Ciel hampir kehilangan satu detaknya.

"_Kurasa aku sebaiknya mulai memanggilmu _Young Master_, kalau begitu, alih-alih Earl kecil?"_ Ciel serasa ingin mengutuk Sebastian yang membalas sangat lambat, seakan ia tahu bahwa keheningan tanpa jawaban itu membuat jantung Ciel terkadang lepas kendali.

"_Kenapa kau memanggilku Earl kecil?"_ tanya Ciel sambil berusaha menenangkan diri. Pengalihan topik secara teori bisa dilakukan untuk membantu hal tersebut.

"_Beberapa generasi ke belakang aku ingat ada sebuah keluarga dengan nama Phantomhive juga, yang kepala keluarganya adalah seorang Earl. Gaya bicaramu sedikit mengingatkanku akan masa itu. Sementara mengapa aku memanggilmu Earl kecil… jari-jarimu yang membelai buku ini terasa ramping dan pendek-pendek, tetapi tidak lentik seperti jari wanita. Bukan begitu, _Young Master_?" _Ciel kembali bisa membayangkan Sebastian mungkin sedang terkikik di balik telapak bersarung tangan putihnya.

"Erm… benar," gumam Ciel, semburat merah muda menyapu pipinya, Untung _demon_ itu tidak bisa melihat keadaannya sekarang. Atau… ia bisa? Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau ambil pusing tentang itu saat ini.

"_Ya, aku belum tumbuh sepenuhnya,"_ kilah Ciel, dan ia meninggalkan jawabannya menggantung di situ. Alih-alih ia menanyakan hal lain yang membuatnya penasaran—juga untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan—lagi.

"_Sebagai seorang _demon_, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam buku itu?"_ tanya Ciel, "_bukankah seharusnya_ demon_ itu menggoda manusia untuk melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan keji, membunuh, merampok, atau perbuatan buruk lainnya?"_

"_Ya, secara umum kau benar tentang hal itu, tapi itu hanya hal sampingan yang mungkin kami lakukan ketika sedang bosan. Biasanya _demon_ akan membuat kontrak dengan manusia mengiming-imingi kekayaan, atau apapun yang diinginkan seseorang,"_ jelas Sebastian.

"_Lalu?"_ tanya Ciel, ia tidak percaya hanya sebatas itu yang terjadi. Sebastian sepertinya selalu 'lupa' menyebutkan suatu fakta atau menjawab berbelit-belit.

"_Lalu sebagai imbalannya, demon tersebut bisa memakan jiwa kontraktornya setelah kontrak terpenuhi,"_ lanjut Sebastian.

"_Jadi demon makan jiwa manusia?"_ tanya Ciel memastikan.

"_Ya, yang terkelam dan terburuk dari kaum mereka. Itulah alasan _demon_ menggoda manusia, karena hanya manusia dengan hati yang kelam, yang merasakan kedengkian, iri hati, dan keangkuhan, yang bisa memanggil dan membuat kontrak dengan _demon_. Kejahatan-kejahatan yang mereka lakukan mempengaruhi rasa dari jiwa mereka, kau tahu. _Demon-demon_ yang masih muda biasanya tidak pilih-pilih, sementara _demon_ yang lebih tua dan berpengalaman lebih selektif dalam mencari… ah, tuannya," _ungkap Sebastian panjang lebar.

Tulisan Sebastian yang berderet memenuhi lembaran di hadapan Ciel. Namun ia tak perlu membalik halamannya, karena setelah tulisannya memenuhi bagian bawah, kertas bagian atas akan bersih kembali dan dapat ditulisi dan diisi dengan kata-kata baru.

"…_aku mengerti."_

"_Begitulah pekerjaan seorang _demon_, sama seperti di dunia manusia dimana ada pekerja bayaran yang dituntut serba bisa dan dibayar setelah pekerjaan selesai. Tapi kasihan sekali, terkadang, yang menyewa berusaha untuk mengelak dari kewajibannya dan menolak membayar," _lalu Sebastian menambahkan, hampir mengejek_,"Hanya saja, kau tidak bisa kabur dari cengkraman _demon_."_

Ciel terdiam. Semua ini menarik sekaligus agak mengguncangnya dan ia butuh waktu untuk memproses segala hal yang ia telah baca. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengakhiri percakapan sampai di sini, meskipun ia agak takut. Dalam hati, diam-diam Ciel merasa bahwa mereka pantas mendapatkan hal itu, prinsip bahwa kau harus membayar apa yang kau beli berlaku di dunia manusia, dan tidak membayar mendaratkanmu dalam kategori pencuri.

"_Mereka mendapatkan bayaran yang setimpal dari yang mereka perbuat," _tulis Sebastian, seakan ia dapat membaca pikiran Ciel.

"…_Benar. Jadi, apakah semua _demon_…berbentuk buku sepertimu? Atau mereka bisa berbentuk benda lain juga? Bagaimana cara manusia mengontak _demon_ dan membuat kontrak? Bagaimana cara kau membuat kontrak?"_

"_Sabar _Young Master," timpal Sebastian hampir geli,_ "satu persatu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kemana-mana."_

Ciel memutar bola matanya tanpa sadar sebagai respon.

"_Bisa dibilang, aku ini spesial. Aturan _demon_ biasa tidak berlaku padaku. Aku hanya memiliki satu aturan. Aku akan mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu," _Sebastian menjelaskan, namun Ciel tak kuasa menahan diri.

"_Tiga? Bukankah setiap demon biasanya hanya memberikan satu permintaan untuk ditukar dengan jiwa si kontraktor?" _sela Ciel.

"_Seperti yang kubilang, aku ini special," _tukas Sebastian.

"_Umm, jadi, tiga permintaan? Seperti jin dalam lampu wasiat?" _tanya Ciel mengganti fokus pertanyaan. Apakah berarti jin dan _demon_ itu entitas yang sama?

"Well,_ aku tidak berwarna biru dan memakai surban, kuyakinkan kau,"_ kata Sebastian. _"Dan aku juga bukan jin, yang cuma bisa melakukan trik-trik kecil murahan yang mereka sebut 'sihir'."_

"_Setelah ketiga permintaanku terpenuhi, lalu apa? Kau bisa memakan jiwaku? Sama seperti yang dilakukan _demon-demon_ yang lain? Bukankah kau bilang kau berbeda?" _Ciel terdiam sejenak, lalu menambahkan ragu-ragu, _"Ataukah karena kau spesial, maka kau menginginkan bayaran yang berbeda juga?"_

"_Hmm, mungkin saja, siapa yang tahu," _jawab Sebastian misterius.

_Tbc…_

**A/N**. Kalau masih membingungkan, maksud yang di atas itu:

Demon of Book/Book Demon: jenis demon-nya Sebastian adalah 'buku', sama seperti di canon Sebastian itu (sepertinya sih) crow demon, dan Claude itu spider demon.

Book of Demon/Demon Book: Buku yang berisi tentang demon/demonologi. Kemungkinannya besar kalau buku-buku semacam ini bisa 'bertingkah' berbeda dengan buku pada umumnya, termasuk menulis balik ke orang yang menulis di dalamnya. Paling tidak Ciel sih berpikir begitu.

Demon yang menghuni buku: sudah jelas dari kalimat itu. Jadi keduanya adalah hal yang berbeda. Sebastian cuma menjadikan buku itu sebagai 'rumah'.

Apa ada yang menangkap referensinya di sini? Yep, bisa dibilang ini adalah modern-day!Tom-Riddle(diary)-esque/Genie-of-the-Lamp-mix!AU XD. Ini bisa dihitung sebagai cliffhanger ga ya? -ditimpuk-


	4. Chapter 4

**WISH**

**.**

"Apa persyaratan yang membuat manusia bisa membuat kontrak dengan _demon_? Kejahatan seperti apa yang harus mereka perbuat untuk bisa memanggil seorang _demon_? Membunuh, merampok? Kau bilang hanya manusia dengan hati yang kelam yang bisa memanggil dan membuat kontrak dengan _demon_."_ Ciel bertanya berturut-turut, setengah ingin tahu, setengah berusaha memahami persisnya separah apa situasi yang kemungkinan baru saja menimpanya._

_Tak lama jawaban yang Ciel tunggu-tunggu muncul ke permukaan._

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan manusia dengan hati yang bersih tidak bisa membuat kontrak dengan _demon_, tapi lebih seperti… manusia yang hatinya hitam, akan melakukan bermacam cara untuk mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya. Kekayaan, wanita, kekuatan, kekuasaan… adalah hal yang paling sering mereka minta. Kelompok lainnya adalah manusia yang putus asa. Cukup putus asa untuk membuang kepercayaannya dan memanggil _demon_ untuk menuntaskan tujuannya,"_ jelas Sebastian._

_Ciel mengerutkan kening, berusaha memahami dengan tepat informasi yang baru saja diterimanya._

"Jadi kalau seseorang menulis keinginan mereka di bukumu keinginan mereka akan dikabulkan, dan mereka harus membayar segera setelah keinginan terakhir mereka terpenuhi?"_tulisnya memastikan._

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

_Secercah harapan mencuat di hati Ciel. Mungkin saja… _"Apakah… itu berarti aku tidak harus membuat kontrak denganmu? Aku tidak memiliki apapun yang aku inginkan darimu. Dan aku tidak pernah menuliskan keinginan apapun di sini."

"Young Master,"_ tulis Sebastian geli, entah bagaimana Ciel bisa tahu, yang jelas ia_ tahu_ bahwa Sebastian merasa geli. _"Memang benar tidak semua orang yang menulis di buku ini akan terikat kontrak denganku. Seperti orang-orang yang setelah melihat tulisanku menyapa mereka, menutup buku ini dan tak pernah membukanya kembali. Namun, mereka akan secara otomatis memiliki kontrak denganku dengan kondisi tertentu. Bila mereka mengetahui kondisi dimana mereka bisa membuat kontrak denganku, maka mau tak mau aku dan mereka akan terikat untuk waktu sepanjang yang dibutuhkan untuk tiga keinginan mereka terpenuhi."

"Tapi, kalau mereka tak pernah—"_ protes Ciel, tetapi segera dipotong oleh kalimat Sebastian berikutnya._

"Memang benar, kau dan mereka tidak diwajibkan untuk menuliskan keinginan mereka di bukuku. Kau sendiri bilang bahwa kau tidak menginginkan apapun saat ini. Tetapi Ciel, yang perlu kau tahu adalah manusia selalu memiliki sesuatu yang sangat mereka inginkan meskipun itu tersimpan di lubuk hati mereka yang paling dalam dan mereka sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Dan aku, sebagai pelayan yang baik, tentu saja akan mengabulkannya dan menghitungnya sebagai satu permintaan terpenuhi."

_Jeda sejenak. Kemudian muncul satu kalimat yang membuat keringat dingin mengerjap Ciel._

"_Kau takkan bisa lepas dariku."_

.

Setelah itu Ciel tidak membuka jurnalnya selama beberapa hari. Berpikir lagi. Menimbang-nimbang kalau ada sesuatu yang janggal dan bisa ia gunakan keluar dari kontrak yang tak sengaja ia buat. Sayangnya, Ciel sama sekali tidak tahu apapun mengenai kontrak ini. Ia hanya mengetahui apa yang diberitahukan oleh Sebastian padanya, yang mana cukup minim. Bagaimana ia bisa bermain kalau ia tidak tahu semua aturan mainnya?

Beberapa malam tanpa terlelap membuat Ciel mudah kesal. Ia mengurung diri di kamarnya, hanya membuka pintunya untuk membiarkan salah satu pelayannya membawa makanan masuk. Untunglah mereka tidak banyak berinteraksi dengannya, sehingga mereka tidak mencurigai _mood-_nya yang bahkan lebih buruk dari biasanya.

Ia sudah memikirkannya tetapi tak menemukan jalan keluar. Ciel sendiri tak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya melawan seorang demon berusia ratusan tahun. Satu-satunya jalan yang ia bisa pikirkan hanyalah tidak menuliskan satupun keinginan di buku itu, bukan hal yang sulit untuk Ciel, karena ia tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan ia puas dengan hidupnya dan tidak menginginkan apapun. Meskipun mungkin tindakan itu tidak bisa menghapus kontraknya, paling tidak Ciel bisa memperlambat waktu 'pembayaran'. Mungkin ketika tiba saatnya, Ciel telah tua renta dan siap menyongsong apapun yang harus dihadapinya, termasuk kematian. Mungkin saat itu tiba Sebastian akan mengambil jiwanya dan memakannya, seperti demon-demon lainnya, meskipun ia berkata lain. Kau tidak bisa percaya seorang _demon_ seratus persen kan?

Sementara itu, Ciel memutuskan untuk tetap menulis di jurnal Sebastian. Mungkin hal ini terkesan kontradiktif, tetapi mungkin saja, Sebastian akan memberitahunya lebih banyak tentang kontrak yang dimilikinya dengan Ciel, dan mungkin Ciel akan menemukan jalan keluar, semustahil apapun itu kedengarannya. Dan harus diakui bahwa rasa ingin tahu Ciel sama sekali tidak terobati setelah percakapan terakhirnya dengan Sebastian, tetapi malah makin berkobar.

Pepatah bilang, _curiosity killed the cat_. Mungkin pepatah itu ada benarnya.

Ciel menarik napas dalam sebelum mulai menulis. _"Selamat siang, Sebastian."_

"_Ah, _Young Master_," sambut Sebastian menjawab sapaan Ciel. " Apa kau sudah mengambil keputusan? Mau pasrah saja? Sudah memikirkan apa yang ingin kau minta dariku? Kuyakinkan kau aku bisa memberimu hampir segalanya. Tentu saja kau tidak bisa meminta untuk keluar dari kontrak ini, meskipun kau memohon sambil berlutut padaku. Hal itu bahkan tidak berada salam kuasaku. Kalaupun kau mencoba membakar buku ini karena mengira dengan begitu kau akan terbebas dari kontrak, kuyakinkan kau tidak akan berhasil."_

Ciel mengangkat alis, sepertinya Sebastian hampir _senang _Ciel menulis lagi di bukunya._ "Kau salah paham, Sebastian. Aku tahu kejadian semacam itu mungkin terjadi. Aku tidak akan meminta apapun darimu, karena aku memang tidak menginginkan apapun darimu. Kecuali…"_ suatu pikiran tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Ciel,_ "apa kalau misalnya aku menulis aku menginginkan suatu makanan karena aku sedang lapar, itu termasuk satu permintaan, meskipun aku tidak memaksudkannya?"_

Bagian atas dari halaman tersebut tersapu bersih tanpa meninggalkan sejejak tintapun. Ciel tak pernah bosan atau terbiasa melihatnya. Hal itu hanya menunjukkan keabnormalan jurnal miliknya. Tetapi Ciel tidak merasa takut atau risi.

Di bagian paling atas Sebastian sudah mulai menulis jawaban atas pertanyaan terakhir Ciel.

"_Tidak, Young Master. Permintaan di sini menyangkut 'keinginan' dan 'hasrat'. Kau harus benar-benar menginginkannya seakan hidupmu tergantung akan hal itu. Kalau kau memberitahuku kau menginginkan _treacle tart_ hanya karena kau melihatnya di suatu majalah, aku tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai 'keinginanmu'. Aku mungkin akan mengabulkannya, bila aku sedang berperasaan baik, tetapi aku tidak akan menghitungnya sebagai salah satu dari tiga keinginan yang bisa kau buat."_

Seakan ingin membuktikan kata-katanya, atau kapabilitasnya sebagai seorang demons serba bisa, seiris _treacle tart_ di atas piring kecil muncul di meja di samping jurnal yang terbuka. Ciel terpaku sejenak memandang salah satu kudapan yang digemarinya. Apa ia boleh memakannya? Sebastian memunculkannya untuk Ciel, kan? Apa mungkin kue ini dibubuhi racun?

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu dan kuenya tidak menguap ke udara, Ciel mengambil sendok kecil yang juga muncul dan mencoba sesendok dari_ tart_ tersebut. Ia berpikir Sebastian tidak mungkin meracuninya kalau ia ingin Ciel membuat tiga permintaan dan mendapatkan imbalannya.

Kue ini bahkan lebih enak daripada kue yang dibuat Tanaka setiap minggu. Ciel menjilat bibirnya untuk menyapu krim yang tersisa di sana.

"…_Baik sekali kau,"_ tulis Ciel ragu-ragu. Ia kembali menyendok penganannya sambil tak seremah kuepun tersisa di piring poselen putihnya.

"_Tentu saja _Young Master_. _Demon_ macam apa aku ini kalau aku tidak bisa memuaskan keinginan kontraktorku semaksimal mungkin? Dan sebelum kau bertanya, aku tidak pernah berbohong. Semua yang kuberitahukan padamu adalah benar," _timpal Sebastian agak angkuh.

"…_Begitu."_

"_Ya, begitulah. Apa _Young Master_ masih punya pertanyaan untukku? Kalau interogasi tentang… pekerjaanku sudah selesai, aku ingin tahu apa yang _master_-ku lakukan sehari-hari."_

"_Maksudmu pekerjaanku?" _Hati Ciel agak mencelos membaca tulisan Sebastian. Ia tak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan _demon_ tersebut. Selalu ada kemungkinan _demon_ itu akan menggunakan informasi apapun untuk melawan Ciel di kemudian hari.

"_Tepat sekali," _balas Sebastian singkat.

Ciel memutuskan untuk menjawab jujur. Sikap penuh curiganya mulai membuatnya lelah, meskipun ia terkadang tidak bisa menghentikan reaksi otomatisnya itu. Ciel sudah memutuskan ia tidak takut pada Sebastian maupun ancaman yang menggantung di atas kepalanya, jadi ia akan membuat dirinya rileks secara bertahap agar ia dapat melanjutkan hidupnya seperti biasa.

"_Aku seorang penulis—"_

"_Buku ilmu pengetahuan?" _potong Sebastian. Ciel memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu bahwa Sebastian berasal dari entah abad mana—dari percakapan sebelumnya—tetapi tentunya di zaman dulu juga ada buku-buku yang diperuntukkan untuk hiburan kan? Atau paling tidak karya sastra seperti Hamlet.

"_Tidak, aku lebih sering menulis fiksi dibandingkan tulisan ilmiah. Meskipun berguna, menurutku tulisan macam itu tidak menyenangkan untuk dikerjakan, kecuali kita memang memiliki minat terhadap bidang tersebut. Fiksi lebih menantang imajinasi kita, menjangkau ke luar norma dan kemampuan manusia, dan bisa mengenai sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah," _jawab Ciel. Hal ini baru merupakan topik yang ia mengerti betul. Tak terasa ia menjadi lebih santai karena berada di koridor yang ia kuasai.

"_Jadi lebih tentang sesuatu yang bertema…fantasi?"_

Ciel merenung sejenak. Lalu penanya mulai menari di atas kertas.

"_Kadang-kadang. Tetapi tidak selalu. Banyak hal yang terjadi di kehidupan nyata yang tidak biasa. Tidak ada dua hari yang sama. Bahkan hal yang biasa, seperti kehidupan sekolah, atau konflik percintaan, bisa merupakan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dibaca dan menghibur atau mengoyak emosi kita. Terkadang mereka bisa mengajari kita tentang sesuatu._

_Tapi menurutku, yang paling menantang, yang bisa membuat seseorang terhanyut dalam dunia tulis menulis adalah bagaimana ia bisa membuat orang lain memberikan reaksi tertentu setelah membaca apa yang ia tulis. Tulisan itu bisa membuat mereka tertawa, menangis, marah, atau merona merah. Alur cerita yang kita bangun bisa membuat mereka tegang hingga ketakutan atau ikut tenggelam di dalamnya, seakan merekalah yang mengalaminya. Konteksnya dapat menyebabkan orang berpikir dan menganalisa kisah yang baru saja mereka baca, mungkin mencari pesan moral yang tersembunyi di sana, atau benang merahnya. Setelahnya, mereka bisa jadi mempercayai hal yang berbeda dari apa yang mereka yakini sebelumnya._

_Seakan, penulis adalah seorang _puppeteer _yang memainkan _marionette_ di atas panggung, sementara si marionette itu sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa perbuatannya, pemikirannya dipengaruhi oleh seseorang di balik layar. Bahkan kalaupun mereka menyadarinya, mereka tidak merasa berkeberatan karena mereka merasa apa yang mereka analisa itu masuk akal."_

Ciel mengerjapkan mata. Ia tak bermaksud untuk menulis sebanyak itu. Tetapi apa yang sudah tertoreh tak bisa ditarik kembali.

Sebastian tak langsung menimpali, dan ketika ia menjawab, ia hanya menulis singkat, _"Itu… pandangan yang menarik."_

"_Apakah kau tidak berpikiran begitu?"_ tanya Ciel penasaran.

"_Ah, bukan begitu, _Young Master_. Tentu saja aku mengerti dan _setuju_ dengan sudut pandangmu. Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa kehidupan demon bisa jadi sangat membosankan, bukan? Pada akhirnya manusia dan kehidupan merekalah yang memberi sedikit warna pada… eksistensi kami, bisa dibilang begitu."_

"_Kalau begitu, apa menariknya pandanganku? Kau sendiri berpikiran sama, jadi pandanganku itu bukanlah hal yang luar biasa karena tidak hanya aku yang berpikiran begitu,"_ elak Ciel, entah kenapa tak ingin setuju dengan Sebastian. Ia memiliki sekilas perasaan tidak enak tentang ini. Dan sepertinya perasaannya terbukti.

"_Justru itu, _Young Master_. Kebanyakan dari kami, _demon_, berpikiran begitu. Menurutku sangat menarik bagaimana seorang manusia sepertimu memiliki pandangan yang sama denganku."_

_Tbc…_


	5. Chapter 5

**WISH**

**.**

Hari masih siang, tetapi Ciel sudah mengurung diri di kamarnya. Kali ini bukan karena ia sedang gelisah karena sesuatu yang Sebastian katakan—atau tulis. Percakapan terakhir mereka memang berakhir mengejutkan, tetapi Ciel pikir ia bisa mengerti. Alasan Sebastian dan…rekan sebangsanya merasa manusia itu menarik—atau paling tidak segelintir orang—adalah karena mereka telah hidup begitu lama. Alasan Ciel menganggap mereka menarik semata karena Ciel menulis dan mengobservasi tentang mereka. Awal yang berbeda dengan tujuan akhir sama.

Ciel berguling di tempat tidurnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Tidak, ia tak lagi takut dengan Sebastian. Waspada, mungkin, tetapi tidak lebih dari bagaimana Ciel bersikap waspada terhadap manusia lainnya. Kini ia berada di sini dan bukan di ruang kerjanya karena ia… bosan. Ia sedang tidak memiliki inspirasi untuk menulis apapun, ia juga tak memiliki kertas apapun untuk ditandatangani. Otaknya menolak untuk menciptakan plot apapun.

Sejak dulu, Ciel telah memiliki daya imajinasi yang tinggi. Ketika dibacakan cerita sebelum tidur benaknya akan membayangkan kejadian yang didengarnya. Setelah ia menjadi penulis, ia menggunakan imajinasinya untuk merekonstruksi cerita yang ia ingin realisasikan. Ciel akan menulis suatu adegan kemudian membaca ulang tulisannya untuk mengetahui apakah ia bisa membayangkan dengan jelas apa yang terjadi.

Saat ini ia tak bisa menghasilkan satupun ide, yang nampaknya karena benaknya disibukkan oleh hal lain. Ciel telah membaca banyak buku, termasuk biografi dan autobiografi. Ia bahkan membaca jurnal keluarga Phantomhive yang wajib ditulisi oleh kepala keluarga di tiap generasi agar dapat diwariskan ke penerus berikutnya, agar mereka bisa belajar dari kesalahan yang terdahulu dibuat oleh leluhur mereka.

Namun jurnal-jurnal terdahulu yang dibacanya tidak mempengaruhinya seperti jurnal Sebastian. Ketika membaca jurnal Sebastian, entah mengapa Ciel mendapatkan impresi atas emosi atau raut wajah Sebastian ketika membaca kalimat yang Ciel tulis ataupun ketika ia membalas argumen Ciel. Ia tidak mendapatkan banyak, hanya sekilas perasaan yang menerpanya, atau seraut senyum atau seringai melintas di benaknya. Ciel tidak merasa takut atau terlampau terkejut, mungkin hal ini disebabkan karena memang ada sesuatu yang menghuni buku tersebut. Tetapi ia membutuhkan otaknya untuk berhenti menganalisis fakta itu.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia berbicara saja dengan orang—_demon_ yang ia pikirkan. Dan siapa tahu Sebastian bisa memberikan solusi untuk _writer's block_-nya.

Ciel berguling turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil alat tulis dan jurnal dari samping tempat tidurnya, lalu ia naik lagi ke tempat tidurnya dan berbaring telungkup, pena siap di tangan.

"_Halo, Sebastian,"_ sapa Ciel membuka percakapan.

"_Selamat siang _Young Master_,"_ jawab sang _demon_ dalam buku.

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_ tulis Ciel, kemudian dalam hati menepuk dahinya sendiri, merasa tidak peka, memangnya apa yang Sebastian mungkin lakukan dalam buku? Ah, tapi kemudian Ciel beralasan, mungkin di dalam sana Sebastian menciptakan sebuah rumah yang sama atau bahkan lebih layak dari manornya. Ia jadi setengah penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan Sebastian berikan. Apakah Sebastian makan, membaca, tidur sama seperti orang kebanyakan di sana?

"_Tentu saja menunggu Young Master untuk menulis padaku."_

Ciel mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit jengkel dengan jawaban diplomatis Sebastian yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali.

"_Maaf, dua hari ini aku sibuk mengurusi pekerjaanku. Hari ini aku menulis padamu karena aku sedang tidak punya ide untuk melanjutkan satupun tulisanku,"_ tukas Ciel.

"_Jadi aku ini pilihan terakhir?"_ tanya Sebastian hampir merajuk.

"_Bisa dibilang begitu,"_ balas Ciel, menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya saat menulisnya.

"_Kau benar-benar menjadikanku sebagai pilihan terakhir, _Young Master_? Aku merasa sedikit terluka,"_ Sebastian melanjutkan.

"…_Benar."_

"Young Master_ sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal telah menyakitiku,"_ tuduh Sebastian, mungkin sambil mendelik atau mengangkat alis.

"_Kau tidak benar-benar terluka."_ Ciel benar-benar memutar bola matanya kali ini.

"_Oh baiklah… Memangnya proyek tulisan apa yang sedang _Young Master _kerjakan?"_

Ciel tiba-tiba merasa ragu. Tadi ia memang berpikir Sebastian mungkin bisa membantunya mencari ide, tetapi mendadak ia tak ingin Sebastian membaca karyanya dulu. Mungkin nanti, tapi tidak sekarang. Ia bahkan tak tahu cerita yang mana yang ingin ia kerjakan saat ini.

"_Hmm… aku punya beberapa. Tapi kurasa kau tidak bisa membantuku saat ini, Sebastian,"_ tulis Ciel akhirnya.

"_Jika _Young Master_ bilang begitu."_

Ciel menggigit ujung penanya, menimbang-nimbang pilihan yang dimilikinya. Mungkin Sebastian bisa membantu, meskipun hal ini belum tentu bekerja… _"Aku butuh inspirasi, tapi aku ingin mendapatkan idenya sendiri, bukan karena diberitahu orang lain. Kau bisa memberi saran tetapi aku ingin ide utamanya berasal dari pemikiranku."_

"_Tentu saja _Young Master_."_

"_Kurasa bercakap-cakap denganmu bisa saja memberiku inspirasi tentang apa yang bisa kutulis selanjutnya,"_ tambah Ciel.

"Well_, aku tidak berjanji bisa atau bahkan akan membantu, selalu ada bayaran yang harus diberikan untuk sesuatu yang kau inginkan, ingat? Tetapi kurasa kalau hanya percakapan aku bisa memberikannya dengan gratis. Apa yang ingin _Young Master_ bicarakan?"_

Ciel mendadak teringat percakapan beberapa hari yang lalu. Hal itu mungkin tidak berhubungan dengan proyeknya saat ini, tetapi ia ingin tahu…

_"Mungkin ini terdengar... konyol, mengingat kau terperangkap dalam sebuah buku. Tapi... apa kau suka membaca, Sebastian? Apa ada suatu literatur yang kau sukai?"_ tanya Ciel merasa agak cemas, ia berharap ia tak menyinggung Sebastian.

Tulisan Sebastian muncul hampir malas, merayap lambat membentuk untaian kata._ "Hmm, tenang saja _Young Master_. Hal ini tidak menyinggungku sama sekali. Ya, aku membaca banyak buku ketika aku merasa bosan. Saat aku berada dalam jurnal ini, aku bisa membaca buku-buku yang bersentuhan dengan bukuku. Yang mana kalau buku ini disimpan dalam sebuah rak yang penuh di perpustakaan, aku bisa membaca semua buku yang berada sebaris denganku. Selama mereka saling menyentuh. Kebanyakan dari mereka membosankan, atau mudah ditebak. Namun harus kuakui beberapa bisa menarik perhatianku. Apa ada, _Young Master_? Apa kau memiliki rekomendasi buku untuk kubaca? Atau kau ingin mendiskusikan suatu buku tertentu?"_

Ciel tak ambil pusing. _"Pernahkah kau membaca _Lord of the Rings_? Karya Tolkien?"_

_"Ya tentu saja. Itu salah satu karya yang sangat bagus, Tolkien menciptakan dunianya sendiri dengan makhluk-makhluk eksotis yang tidak lagi ada di dunia ini—atau paling tidak manusia tidak menemukan mereka," jawab Sebastian._

_"Apa kau mengatakan bahwa Elf, kurcaci dan hobbit benar-benar ada di suatu waktu?"_ Alis Ciel terangkat tinggi. Well, ia rasa kalau _demon_ saja ada di dunia nyata, mungkin Elf dan hobbit juga nyata tidaklah aneh…

_"Jadi hal itu yang ingin kautanyakan padaku?"_ Sebastian bertanya, Ciel kembali mendapat impresi Sebastian mengejeknya, atau paling tidak merasa geli.

Ciel berdehem, semburat merah menyapu pipinya. Ia tak bisa menyangkal antusiasmenya agak kekanakan. Tapi, ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan kaget, meskipun hanya sedikit, ketika mengetahui kalau suatu makhluk mitos ternyata benar-benar ada?

Setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan diri, ia menulis, _"Ah, kau menarik keingintahuanku dengan pernyataanmu tadi. Namun aku lebih tertarik dengan pendapatmu mengenai kisah itu secara keseluruhan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

_"Aspek spesifik apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Menurutku Kisah Pembawa Cincin merangkum hampir seluruh aspek yang bisa ditemui dalam kehidupan. Keserakahan manusia, nafsu dan haus akan harta, kekuasaan dan pertumpahan darah, peperangan, keputusasaan, ketakutan dan kesedihan," balas Sebastian._

Ciel mengerutkan kening, kakinya bergerak naik turun memukul-mukul matras tempat tidurnya. _"Kau hanya menyebutkan semua aspek negatifnya saja."_

_"Well, kau bertanya pada seorang _demon_. Apa yang kau harapkan?"_

Ciel mendapat kesan bahwa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sebastian bersifat retoris, tetapi ia tetap menjawab. _"Jawaban yang jujur dan objektif tentu saja."_

_"Kau mengkontradiksi dirimu sendiri, _Young Master_. Kau meminta 'pendapatku' yang menyebabkan apa yang akan kukatakan tak mungkin objektif. Opini tidak selalu sama dengan fakta, bahkan biasanya opini itu bias, tergantung kepada siapa yang berpendapat,"_ tegur Sebastian.

Ciel berpikir sejenak._ "Kau benar. Aku melupakan itu, aku minta maaf."_

_"Tentu saja aku benar, _Young Master_. Tidak masalah. Aku tahu manusia sepertimu adalah makhluk pelupa, jadi aku memakluminya," _ujar Sebastian hampir mengejek._ "Nah, kalau aku diminta melihatnya dari sudut pandang manusia, kurasa kisah itu juga menceritakan tentang cinta dan pengabdian, harapan, kesetiaan, kemenangan, dan... well, hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini."_

_"Daftar yang pendek kalau dibandingkan dengan aspek negatif yang kau sebutkan tadi,"_ sergah Ciel.

_"Sekali lagi, aku ini _demon_."_ Ciel mencubit hidungnya. 'Itu sudah jelas kan, kau pikir aku tak tahu.'

Ciel mencoba pendekatan lain. _"Mungkin deskripsimu benar, aspek negatif dalam kisah itu terlalu banyak, melebihi hal-hal positif yang mereka raih. Mereka mungkin menang di akhir cerita, tetapi penderitaan dan pengorbanan yang mereka alami untuk mencapai kemenangan itu terlalu besar harganya."_

_"Begitulah. Kalian manusia memang tidak pernah tahu bagaimana mengambil keuntungan di setiap situasi. Kalian selalu mengambil jalan yang menyusahkan dan mengambil keputusan-keputusan terbodoh,"_ ejek Sebastian semakin menjadi.

Ciel mengangguk menyetujui—_well,_ Sebastian benar dalam beberapa hal—meskipun Sebastian tak bisa melihatnya. Ia meneruskan panjang lebar.

_"Kesimpulannya, menurutku kisah ini tetap berakhir menyedihkan. Mereka mungkin menang. Tapi kemudian, apa yang tersisa untuk mereka? Manusia akhirnya tetap ditinggalkan sendiri di Middle Earth dan zaman berganti kelabu dengan perginya para Elf dan bersembunyinya para kurcaci dan hobbit. Para Elf harus pergi dan berpisah dengan orang-orang yang mereka cintai. Elf yang memutuskan untuk tinggal harus menyaksikan teman-teman dan orang yang mereka kasihi mendahului mereka satu persatu, sementara mereka tetap sama. Hidup abadi, yang mungkin merupakan keinginan rahasia kebanyakan manusia, menurutku tak seindah kedengarannya."_

Ciel menyisir rambut abunya dengan jarinya, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada Sebastian. Ia seringkali membolak-balik konsep ini dalam kepalanya dan mengenalnya sebaik telapak tangannya sendiri, tetapi menuliskannya di atas kertas ternyata sangat sulit.

_"Kisah cinta Aragorn dan Arwen membuktikan itu. Bila Arwen tidak bersatu dengan Aragorn, ia dapat hidup selamanya namun tidak bisa bahagia seutuhnya. Pada akhirnya ia memilih Aragorn, dan mereka bisa bersama pada akhirnya. Namun setelah seratus tahun, Aragorn berlanjut ke alam berikutnya, dan Arwen berkelana tanpa hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan diri dari dunia fana... dalam kehampaan."_

Bagi Ciel, ini adalah salah satu contoh dimana sebuah situasi membuatmu harus memilih antara yang buruk dan lebih buruk. Bagaimana caramu memilih antara keluargamu dan keabadian, dan orang yang kau cintai dan kebahagiaan?

_"Demon hidup abadi juga, benar kan? Atau paling tidak, sangat lama kalau dibandingkan rentang waktu manusia hidup. Apakah kau berpikir begitu juga?"_

Ciel sebenarnya mengerti—kurang lebih—hanya saja ia seringkali masuk ke dalam fase penyangkalan. Ia merasa tertarik ulur oleh konsep keabadian dan pengaruhnya pada dunia sekelilingnya. Mungkin Tolkien benar dalam memisahkan manusia dengan makhluk lainnya. Ia hanya merasa...sedikit dendam pada kisah yang membuat perasaannya terombang-ambing.

Ia kini ingin tahu apa pendapat Sebastian tentang ini.

_"Ya, hidup selama kaumku memang memiliki masa-masa bosannya. Tetapi banyak hal yang bisa kau kejar dan lakukan. Kau bisa belajar banyak keahlian karena kau memiliki semua waktu di dunia. Kau bisa mengumpulkan harta sebanyak apapun. Kalau kau mau kau bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun mengingat kebanyakan makhluk abadi tahu caranya tampil atraktif. Kalau kau tidak terikat pada sesuatu yang fana, kau akan baik-baik saja," _jawab Sebastian setelah beberapa lama. Lalu ia menulis di baris baru._ "Bagaimana, _Young Master_? Kau ingin hidup selamanya? Apakah itu permintaanmu?"_

Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan terakhir Sebastian. "_Menurutku itu juga menyedihkan, kalau kau tidak bisa jatuh cinta atau harus menghindari sekelompok orang. Mengapa semuanya harus terjadi seperti itu? Tak bisakah kita hanya... hidup bahagia bersama?"_

Sebastian menulis lambat-lambat, seakan ia memikirkan betul jawabannya._ "Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat selalu, _Young Master_, adalah segala sesuatunya terjadi karena suatu alasan."_

Ciel juga tahu hal itu. Itu yang tepatnya ia pikirkan, dan salah satu hal yang ingin ia sangkal. Tetapi Ciel rasa, baik dulu maupun sekarang, Takdir selalu ingin turut campur dalam urusan orang lain.

"_Kurasa begitu. Sama seperti jatuhnya bukumu ke tanganku, bukan begitu?"_ tanya Ciel, retoris tentu saja.

_"Kurasa juga begitu. Tepat sekali."_

_**Tbc…**_

**A/N.** Disclaimer untuk LoTRnya Tolkien, dan entah apapun yang saya cantumkan di sini yang semua orang sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya, oke?

Ini sepertinya update terakhir saya untuk sementara karena saya mau mudik lebaran :P. Nanti saya bawa laptop tapi koneksi internet tidak terjamin :'(.

Btw, apa ada yang punya dan mau share softsub KuroMyu yang pertama? :'( Saya cari-cari di internet kok nggak ada ya, kalaupun ada yang share link pada udah expired linknya T_T. Kalau ada yang punya dan bersedia share pm saya ya, sankyuu ;).


	6. Chapter 6

**WISH**

**.**

"_Sebastian,"_ tulis Ciel di suatu sore.

Kini Ciel telah larut dalam jadwal menulis pada Sebastian setiap tiga hari sekali, dimana ia tak terlalu merasa tersedot seluruh emosinya—yang selalu terjadi setelah ia menulis pada _demon_ pengabul permintaan tersebut—namun ia juga bisa menggunakan Sebastian sebagai penghilang kebosanannya sekaligus 'pemantul ide', karena seorang _demon _seperti Sebastian yang telah hidup ratusan tahun, tentunya memiliki sangat banyak pengalaman dan pengetahuan. Ciel selalu menemukan hal baru setelah berbicara dengannya.

Ciel tak lagi berusaha untuk mencari celah untuk menghindari kontrak dengan Sebastian, bahkan meskipun itu berakibat kematian untuknya._ Well, _setiap orang pada akhirnya harus mati, hanya masalah kapan dan bagaimana. Ciel tak pernah tahu kapan ia seharusnya mati, jadi ia tak merasa kehilangan atau dicurangi bila ia mati beberapa bulan dari sekarang. Mungkin memang itulah takdirnya, mati di tangan Sebastian.

Bahkan tanpa berkontak dengan Sebastianpun, Ciel bisa mati kapan saja, misalnya karena jatuh dari tangga (Ciel memiliki dua kaki kiri… hanya kiasan saja tentu saja), atau asmanya bisa kambuh begitu hebat dan ia kehabisan napas sebelum bisa mencapai _inhaler_-nya atau rumah sakit terdekat.

Ciel sedikit tergelitik atas kurangnya kepeduliannya atas nyawanya sendiri, tetapi begitulah yang ia rasakan. Ciel tak memiliki apapun yang mengikatnya pada dunia fana, semuanya hampir membuatnya bosan dan terasa tak berarti baginya, kecuali para pelayannya dan Lizzie, namun bahkan mereka tak bisa mengikatnya erat hingga ingin berjuang keras untuk hidup bisa sesuatu mengancam nyawanya, seperti saat ini.

Hal lain yang bisa mengikatnya mungkin kegiatannya menulis, tetapi ia melakukannya hanya untuk mengisi waktu dan menghilangkan kebosanannya. Fakta bahwa tulisannya menghasilkan uang hanyalah bonus, karena Ciel memiliki warisan yang takkan habis bahkan jika tujuh keturunannya menghambur-hamburkannya sepanjang hidup mereka.

Satu hal yang paling mungkin Ciel inginkan adalah…_well_, _pastry_ dan kue. Kalau bisa ia akan mengonsumsi segala yang manis-manis untuk sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, dan semua waktu cemilan di antaranya. Tetapi Tanaka mengingatkan bahwa Ciel juga membutuhkan jenis nutrisi lain yang tidak bisa dipenuhi dari hanya sekedar makan kue, dan karena Tanaka adalah_ butler_ keluarganya yang dihormatinya, Ciel akhirnya mengalah (meskipun ia masih sering cemberut dalam waktu lama di privasi kamar tidurnya).

Ciel ingin tertawa membayangkan kalau ternyata hasrat terpendam—_hal yang paling diinginkannya dari dasar hatinya_—adalah mencicipi semua _pastry_ dan kue yang ada di dunia. Entah apa reaksi Sebastian ketika ia mengetahui dan harus mengabulkan permintaan itu, yang bahkan di telinga Ciel sendiri, terdengar menggelikan.

Mungkin hanya orang yang paling rakus saja yang akan meminta hal seperti itu.

Hmm, mungkin hal ini yang bisa ditanyakannya pada Sebastian. Toh ia sendiri yang menyatakan betapa manusia tak bisa lepas dari sifat-sifat negatif yang membuat diri mereka sendiri terpuruk.

Kemungkinan besar Sebastian akan mengira Ciel masih mencari cara untuk mematahkan kontrak yang mungkin terjalin dan mengikat mereka berdua. Biar saja Sebastian berpendapat begitu, Ciel akan menikmati reaksinya dan setiap usaha Sebastian untuk mendorong Ciel membuat suatu permintaan.

"Young Master," jawab Sebastian pada akhirnya, membawa suasana netral dengan tulisannya. Ciel menunggu, namun godaan maupun sindiran dari Sebastian tidak muncul seperti sebelumnya.

Huh, mungkin Sebastian mengantisipasi hal ini dengan hampir tak sabar sama seperti Ciel. Ia tak tahu apa yang Ciel akan lemparkan padanya. Kalau begitu, Ciel tak boleh mengecewakannya, kan?

"_Kau mengatakan bahwa manusia dipenuhi kerakusan sehingga mereka tak mungkin tidak memiliki keinginan yang ingin mereka wujudkan."_

"_Begitulah sifat alami manusia, _Young Master_. Mereka didesain untuk menginginkan lebih. Ketika keinginan mereka terpenuhi, mereka akan menginginkan sesuatu yang lain yang belum mereka miliki, tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang mereka capai. Dalam hal itu, manusia bisa dibilang serupa dengan demon. Ketika manusia mulai menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan keinginan mereka, maka mereka selangkah lebih dekat untuk menjadi seorang _demon_—dalam hal sifat tentu saja."_

Jawaban Sebastian terkesan hati-hati, seolah telah disusun dan disampaikannya ribuan kali. Ciel merengut sedikit, tergoda untuk mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya ke atas meja, yang mana bukan kebiasaannya sama sekali. Segera setelah dorongan itu datang Ciel menekannya dengan keras.

"_Tapi bukankah ada orang-orang yang mengabdikan hidup mereka untuk orang lain, seperti relawan untuk suatu lembaga sosial atau panti asuhan, atau memperjuangkan hak-hak kaum minoritas, atau bahkan mengumpulkan dana bagi orang-orang tak mampu?"_ pancing Ciel.

"_Aku tidak pernah mengatakan semua manusia dikuasai kerakusan, _Young Master_. Hanya bahwa pada umumnya mereka bersifat seperti itu. Apakah sifat itu berkembang maupun tidak, hal itu tergantung banyak hal,"_ Sebastian menimpali, masih hampir seperti robot.

Ciel tentunya tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu. _"Hal-hal seperti apa misalnya?"_ tanyanya berusaha membuat Sebastian membeberkan lebih banyak.

Jawabannya datang lebih terlambat daripada sebelumnya, yang mana memberitahu Ciel bahwa Sebastian benar-benar memikirkan kata-katanya. Antara itu, atau Sebastian mendesah panjang dulu dan memutar matanya ke langit-langit sebelum menuliskan jawabannya. Yang manapun alasannya, Ciel bisa yakin Sebastian lebih rileks dibandingkan tadi. Jawaban yang tertata dan pendek-pendek, Ciel mengetahui, adalah tanda-tanda seseorang berhati-hati dan merasa tidak nyaman terhadapmu.

"_Lingkungan, salah satunya. Bila seseorang tinggal atau dibesarkan di lingkungan yang buruk, tentunya mereka tidak akan merasa bersalah menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan keinginan mereka, karena mereka melihat orang di sekitar mereka melakukan hal yang sama. Contoh lainnya adalah kebutuhan. Meskipun mereka tidak dikondisikan untuk menjadi rakus, tetapi ketika kebutuhan mendesak, pada akhirnya mereka akan terpaksa melakukan sesuatu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan tersebut." _

Ciel menimbang-nimbang jawaban Sebastian. Di luar alasan egoisnya memancing Sebastian, Ciel juga tertarik akan jawaban Sebastian. Ia bisa membandingkan bagaimana seorang demon memandang suatu permasalahan, dan dimana aspek-aspek mereka memiliki perbedaan dan kesamaan dengan cara berpikir manusia.

Sebastian masih belum selesai dengan jawabannya.

"_Misalnya seseorang tidak memiliki uang, dan berusaha untuk tidak melakukan hal kotor untuk mendapatkan uang. Tetapi keluarganya tetap membutuhkan uang, dan pada suatu titik ia memutuskan untuk mencuri untuk mendapatkannya. Ketika ia menikmati hasilnya, dan ketagihan, ia akan melakukannya lebih sering dan menjadi terbiasa, lalu menginginkan lebih dan lebih daripada yang ia miliki._

_Penyebab lainnya, Young Master, adalah manusia memiliki sifat-sifat negatif lain. Misalnya seseorang tidak memiliki uang, dan ia tidak ingin melakukan hal kotor untuk memperbaiki hal tersebut. Tetapi ia dengki dan iri pada tetangganya yang memiliki jauh lebih dari yang dimilikinya. Atau tetangga tersebut mengumbar kekayaannya dan menghinanya. Atau bisa jadi ia hanya tak suka pada tetangga tersebut dan ingin mengimbanginya, pada akhirnya ia akan tenggelam dalam kerakusan."_

Contoh-contoh tersebut adalah hal-hal yang bisa Ciel mengerti. Meskipun ia tak pernah secara aktif mengingatnya, namun ia tahu ia terkadang menimbang-nimbang tentang hal seperti ini ketika ia menulis sesuatu, membayangkan gejolak karakter-karakter di monitornya akan situasi yang mereka hadapi.

"_Baiklah, itu hal yang umum, tetapi bila orang tersebut telah terpenuhi kebutuhannya, atau telah meninggalkan keinginan duniawi seperti haus harta, seperti orang-orang yang mengabdikan diri mereka untuk kemanusiaan, bisa dibilang mereka tak lagi memiliki kerakusan, benar kan? Bagaimana kau bisa membuat mereka meminta sesuatu darimu, ketika mereka telah tak memiliki keinginan apapun?" _kilah Ciel, secara tak langsung mengingatkan Sebastian kembali bahwa _Ciel _telah mengatakan ia tak menginginkan apa-apa.

"Young Master_, kurasa moral hari ini adalah,"_ Sebastian memberi jeda, mungkin untuk memberi penegasan, atau mungkin karena ia akhirnya tertawa geli di dalam sana, entah karena sikap atau kekeraskepalaan Ciel, _"kau tidak bisa mengkotak-kotakkan manusia dan hanya melihat mereka dari satu sisi."_

Ciel mengangkat alis satu alisnya. Sebastian tak bisa melihatnya, tetapi ia tak peduli. Ia biarkan Sebastian menarasikan jawabannya. Nampaknya ia sedang dalam _mood_ untuk itu. Ciel tersenyum, seorang _demon _memiliki _mood_, _yeah_ benar.

"_Orang-orang itu mungkin mengabdikan mereka untuk membesarkan para anak yatim piatu, atau menggalang dana untuk orang-orang cacat, dan menghabiskan harta mereka untuk memberantas buta huruf di suatu daerah terpencil. Tetapi kehidupan mereka bukan hanya di situ. Mereka mungkin puas dan bahagia melakukan hal itu, namun apakah kau pikir mereka tidak mempunyai permasalahan lain di hidup mereka?_

_Misalnya seorang relawan sosial ini senang menjalani kegiatan sosialnya. Lalu suatu hari ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang, hanya saja orang tersebut tidak membalas cintanya, atau telah mencintai orang lain lebih dulu dan telah bersama dengan orang tersebut. Relawan sosial ini bisa saja akan mendendam, dan berhasrat untuk membalas keduanya, atau ingin merebut orang yang dicintainya._

_Contoh lain, di suatu penggalangan dana—di mana mereka memiliki niat baik untuk menyumbangkannya, dan tidak memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk mengorupsi hasilnya—seorang donatur mungkin bertingkah arogan dan mengesalkan, merendahkan di penggalang dana dan orang-orang pada umumnya. Tidakkah kau pikir mungkin hal itu bisa membuatnya ingin melenyapkan orang arogan ini?_

_Yang menyebabkan seseorang berpaling pada demon—atau paling tidak pada hal-hal yang tidak baik—bukan hanya keserakahan, yang mana bisa tumbuh dari banyak hal. Manusia memiliki berbagai faset kehidupan, yang semuanya adalah tantangan untuk dijalani."_

"_Hidup ini tidak adil,"_ simpul Ciel singkat.

"_Mungkin begitu, _Young Master_,"_ Sebastian menyetujui.

"_Dan manusia itu tidak sempurna,"_ tambah Ciel.

"_Benar, _Young Master_, akhirnya kau belajar juga,"_ tukas Sebastian hampir mengejek.

"Untuk dapat menghapuskan keserakahan dan meninggalkan kenikmatan duniawi seperti harta, seseorang harus menjalani ujian berat untuk menyadari bahwa hal tersebut tidak abadi, suatu kejadian yang mengguncang hidup mereka. Karena meskipun nalar mereka menyatakan bahwa sesuatu salah atau tidak benar, ia akan terus berpegang pada hal yang membuatnya nyaman bahkan meskipun itu menipu dirinya sendiri. Kecuali ia mengalaminya secara langsung. Dan bahkan setelah itu, siapa yang bilang seseorang tidak akan tergoda dan menginginkan hal lain. Hidup ini bukan hanya tentang harta. Tetapi ketika seseorang telah terobsesi, maka hidupnya akan menjadi tentang hal tersebut."

'_Well_, Sebastian, sepertinya kau mengerti benar manusia,' batin Ciel. "Meskipun lebih banyak sisi buruknya.'

Namun Ciel tidak merasa marah atau ingin meluruskan pandangan Sebastian. Setiap orang—demon maupun manusia—berhak memiliki pandangan masing-masing, begitu menurutnya. Dan… Ciel jadi teringat pada suatu kasus.

"_Ada sebuah buku. Mungkin kau tak pernah membacanya, karena ini buku yang terhitung baru. Kurasa kau telah lama tidak keluar dari buku itu, mungkin lebih dari 15 tahun?" tanya Ciel, tak terlalu mempedulikan jawaban Sebastian._

"Ya, kurang lebih dua puluh atau tiga puluh tahun, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan."

"_Hmm, benar. "_ Kalau begitu, Ciel bisa mendeduksikan, terakhir Sebastian berinteraksi dengan dunia luar—keluar dari buku itu?—adalah tahun tujuh puluhan, delapan puluhan? Hal itu bukan masalahnya sekarang, _"Buku ini tentang seorang anak yang tinggal bersama keluarga bibi dan sepupunya. Mereka memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Paman dan bibinya memberinya banyak pekerjaan yang tidak cocok untuk dilakukan seorang anak, mereka sering membiarkannya kelaparan, tidak memberinya pakaian yang layak, dan sepupunya seringkali memukulinya dan membuatnya tidak memiliki teman. Mereka bahkan membuatnya tinggal di lemari di bawah tangga. Seharusnya ia membenci mereka, menginginkan mereka lenyap. Membuat ia iri pada mereka dan menginginkan semua yang mereka miliki pindah padanya. Tetapi pada akhirnya, ia tidak membenci mereka."_

"_Apakah ini buku tentang Harry Potter?" _tanya Sebastian.

"…_Ya. Bagaimana kau tahu?" _Ciel balik bertanya.

"_Kurasa aku membacanya dari salah satu buku di suatu rak sebelum aku berpindah tangan padamu."_

"_Oh. _Well,_ bagaimana menurutmu?" _cetus Ciel agak tak sabar.

"_Kau benar soal bahwa ia memiliki banyak alasan untuk menyerah pada keadaan dan menjadi 'jahat'. Seperti Tom Riddle yang memiliki banyak persamaan dengan Harry, dan ia memang akhirnya berpaling ke jalan yang lebih gelap. Tetapi sebelum kau menganalisa lebih jauh. Kau harus ingat satu hal."_

"_Apa itu?" _tanya Ciel enggan. Lagi-lagi Sebastian menggunakan kalimat itu, yang seakan mendikte Ciel bahwa ada sesuatu yang ia tak ketahui.

Hampir-kilau-redup memberitahu Ciel terhapusnya percakapan mereka sebelumnya menghilang dari permukaan dan digantikan dengan tulisan-tulisan baru. Ciel tak lagi terkejut melihat hal itu terjadi, namun ia setengah berharap tulisan mereka tinggal, paling tidak hingga Ciel bisa membacanya ulang dan merenungkannya. Percakapan dengan seorang demon selalu menarik dan penuh intrik.

"_Harry Potter adalah sebuah buku. Dan semua buku selalu harus memiliki, atau bertujuan untuk memiliki suatu pesan moral. Terutama buku yang ditujukan untuk anak-anak. Buku itu memerlukan seorang 'pahlawan'. Karena itu Harry memilih jalan yang terang sementara Tom Riddle memilih jalan tanpa cahaya. Karena dibutuhkan sisi yang putih dan hitam," _jelas Sebastian.

"_Tetapi bukankah itu menunjukkan—"_ Ciel memprotes tergesa, _"—pesan moral yang ingin ditangkap buku tersebut—berkaitan dengan hal ini adalah bahwa manusia selalu memiliki pilihan, bahwa hanya dirimu sendiri yang bisa menentukan apakah kau menjadi orang baik atau jahat, apakah kau akan memilih perbuatan yang benar atau mengikuti emosi dan hasratmu dan melakukan hal yang salah."_

"_Itulah idenya, Ciel,"_ jawab Sebastian. Ciel mendapatkan kesan Sebastian bertutur layaknya seorang guru atau orangtua yang sabar menjelaskan suatu persoalan yang dibantah anaknya. Kalimat berikutnya bahkan hampir simpatik meskipun isinya membeberkan hal-hal sebaliknya, _"Tetapi kita berdua tahu bahwa dunia tidak berjalan semudah itu. Godaan kebanyakan terlalu besar untuk dihadapi, amarah terlalu mudah untuk berkobar, sakit terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan. Tidakkah kau pernah merasakannya?"_

Tanpa terasa Ciel mengingat kembali bayang-bayang itu. Akan lidah api menjilat-jilat dinding rumahnya, akan tangan terkulai yang terlihat dari ambang pintu. Merah, merah melahap sekelilingnya, membuatnya menggigil persis seperti ketika ia berada di tengah hawa panas mencekam saat itu.

Ciel menarik napas panjang dan dalam, sekali, dua kali, berulang-ulang. Munculnya kalimat-kalimat baru menarik matanya kembali ke halaman di depannya

"_Bisakah kau melupakan semua yang sudah merebut segalanya darimu? Yang membuatmu terpuruk dan menderita hampir sepanjang hidupmu? Yang hanya menyisakan abu yang bahkan tak patut kau tangisi?"_

Ciel tak tahu lagi apakah Sebastian masih membicarakan tentang buku fiksi yang mereka diskusikan, ataukah ia mengintip ke dalam benak Ciel dan menggodanya dengan kejam.

"_Penulisnya berusaha membenarkan pilihan si pahlawan dengan memberinya 'ganti rugi' berupa teman dan sekutu, 'keluarga baru' bisa dibilang. Dan ia juga berusaha menurunkan 'kesucian' si pahlawan dan 'memanusiakannya' dengan cara membuatnya memiliki 'perilaku remaja' dan kemarahan meledak-ledak," _lanjut Sebastian mendominasi percakapan mereka. Lanjutan 'tapi tak cukup untuk menjelaskan bagaimana bisa seseorang memaafkan begitu mudah dan tak menginginkan kehancuran orang lain' tak tertera tetapi Ciel tahu begitulah pandangan Sebastian.

"_Buku itu tak melulu tentang heroisme, Sebastian. Ia juga memiliki pesan terselubung bahwa dunia tidaklah hitam dan putih. Bahkan manusia sehebat Dumbledore bisa memiliki kesalahan di masa mudanya, dan membuat keputusan yang salah ketika ia tua dan bijaksana. Dan seseorang segelap Snape bisa menyimpan cinta begitu dalam,"_ tulis Ciel entah mengapa ingin membela buku yang lumayan disukainya itu. Mungkin ia ingin mempertahankan pandangan bahwa seorang penulis membuat sesuatu terjadi, atau membiarkannya, karena suatu alasan.

"_Kau bilang sendiri, segala sesuatu terjadi karena suatu alasan,"_ tambah Ciel, sedikit puas membalikkan kata-kata Sebastian pada yang menyebutkannya pertama kali.

"_Salah satu faktor yang sedikit menyelamatkan buku itu di mataku."_ Ciel membayangkan Sebastian menggerutukan kalimat itu, dan hal itu membawa senyum kecil ke mulutnya. _"Snape lebih terlihat seperti laki-laki menyedihkan menurutku. Bergantung pada sesuatu yang sudah berlalu. Tapi apa yang kau harapkan dari buku anak-anak."_

"_Memangnya kau tidak pernah mengalami hal itu? Memiliki sesuatu dan kehilangan dan menyesalinya?"_ Ciel bertanya setengah hati, setengah menuduh dan setengah ingin tahu.

Wajar saja kan mengasumsikan bahwa Sebastian pernah mengalami sesuatu seperti itu, terutama sebagai makhluk yang selalu menginginkan dan berhasrat dan tak pernah puas, suatu saat ia akan memiliki sesuatu yang tak bisa ia miliki. Atau pada awalnya ia memiliki sesuatu, tetapi sesuatu tersebut kemudian hilang, mungkin dicuri _demon_ lain. Atau bahkan jiwa yang ia dapatkan dan lahap, namun di kemudian hari karena suatu alasan ia sesali melahapnya.

'Mungkin menyesal karena ia memakannya terlalu cepat dan tidak terlalu meresapi rasanya,' pikir Ciel agak geli, mengingat perasaannya sendiri ketika memakan es krim yang dingin tapi lembut dan manis itu namun yang harus dimakannya dengan cepat karena mudah meleleh.

Sebastian tak kunjung menjawab. Ciel mendadak mendapat perasaan bahwa entah Sebastian terlalu larut dalam ingatannya yang panjang, atau ia memang tak mau menjawab. Yang jelas sepertinya Ciel takkan mendapatkan jawaban dalam waktu dekat ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melepaskannya dan membelokkan topiknya.

"_Mungkin karena itu banyak orang menulis cerita tentang bagaimana kalau Harry tidak menerima ketidakadilan yang dilakukan kepadanya dan mendadak menjadi jahat. Atau bagaimana Dumbledore akhirnya membawa rencananya—orang-orang lebih senang menyebutnya manipulasi—lebih jauh dan tidak mempedulikan nasib satu-dua orang dibandingkan nasib ribuan orang karena menurutnya semua itu sah saja Untuk Kebaikan Semua," _ujar Ciel tak sadar memutar bola matanya. Terkadang ia tak habis pikir dengan imajinasi para penulis di luar sana. Tetapi, kemudian Ciel meralat dirinya sendiri, tentu saja imajinasi di luar kerangka berpikir orang kebanyakan adalah hal yang harus dimiliki setiap penulis fiksi sukses, mengingat yang mereka tuliskan adalah sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Terutama penulis novel fantasi sepertinya.

Lagipula, setiap orang bebas menginterpretasikan apa yang suatu karya ungkapkan, sesuai dengan pandangan mereka. Sedekat apa para pembaca menerjemahkannya, dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan si penulis, itulah ukuran kesuksesan si penulis dan karyanya.

Meskipun, tentu saja banyak orang yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan alur cerita dan hanya ingin _fangirling_ tokoh-tokoh rupawan yang mereka temukan dalam cerita tersebut. Terutama jika ia diadaptasi menjadi sebuah animasi atau film. Ciel mendengus.

"_Oh?"_ Ciel mengartikannya sebagai, 'Oh, jadi hal seperti itu terjadi?' mengacu pada banyaknya orang yang menulis cerita sampingan seperti itu.

"_Ya, beberapa bisa menulis sangat baik dan realistis, beberapa hanya ingin mengutarakan kekecewaan mereka pada karya aslinya dan bagaimana seharusnya karya tersebut seharusnya mengalir menurut versi mereka. Lainnya berujung klise. Yah, tapi apa yang kau harapkan dari buku anak-anak,"_ tukas Ciel mengutip jawaban Sebastian sebelumnya dengan licik, sambil menambahkan embel-embel yang tak dituliskannya dan yang pasti Sebastian pahami, 'dan dari para penulis amatir.'

"_Aku tidak tahu bahwa zaman sekarang orang-orang bisa menulis kelanjutan suatu buku yang bukan asli ditulisnya. Bukankah itu disebut mencuri karya orang lain?"_ …atau tidak, Sebastian sama sekali tidak mengerti. _"Bagaimana bisa banyak orang menuliskan kelanjutan atau alternatif sebuah cerita—beramai-ramai? Mereka menggilirnya? Apa penulisnya bahkan tahu bahwa bukunya diteruskan oleh banyak orang yang kemungkinan kemampuannya tidak setara dengannya?"_

"_Tidak, Sebastian,"_ jawab Ciel tergelitik atas pertanyaan Sebastian yang hampir… kekanak-kanakan atas keingintahuannya. _"Tulisan-tulisan itu disebut _fanfiction_, dan sama sekali tidak melanggar hak cipta penulis aslinya, karena tulisan-tulisan itu tidak dipublikasikan untuk menerima profit apapun, hanya demi kepuasan si penulis, dan mencantumkan siapa yang menciptakan karya aslinya atau berdasarkan karya siapa _fanfiction _itu dibuat."_

"_Jadi sekarang manusia membuat buku tanpa mengharapkan imbalan? Lucu sekali, apakah mereka sudah tak lagi rakus akan harta, dan tidak lagi menginginkan uang, mau melakukan segalanya secara gratis?"_ Sebastian berkomentar.

Ciel tergelak dalam hati—tentunya ia tidak bisa membiarkan para pelayannya mendengarnya tergelak sungguhan. Meskipun pertanyaan terakhir Sebastian mengingatkannya akan isu semula yang mereka perdebatkan.

"_Mungkin nanti akan kujelaskan lebih jauh tentang itu," _tulisnya masih setengah geli. Kemudian ia kembali serius. _"Jadi kau ingin bilang bahwa menemukan orang yang benar-benar tidak…egois dan mementingkan diri sendiri itu mustahil?"_

"_Oh, aku tak pernah bilang begitu. Orang seperti itu bisa saja ada, meskipun sangat langka. Dan mereka tetap akan memiliki keinginan yang tidak egois dan bukan untuk diri mereka sendiri."_

Ciel mengingat para pelayannya, dan mendapati ia tak bisa membantah hal itu.

"Bayangkan kalau aku jatuh ke tangan Harry, Your Master," ujar Sebastian tiba-tiba.

Ciel membayangkan suaranya akan terdengar seduktif, merayu setiap pori di tubuh orang yang mendengarnya untuk mengikuti apapun perintahnya_. "Bayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan kalau ia bisa meminta apa saja dariku. Apakah ia akan meminta agar Lord Voldemort musnah dari muka bumi? Atau mungkin agar Snape dan semua Slytherin menjadi bersikap baik dan tidak membuat semua orang sebal lagi? Bagaimana dengan keluarga Dursley, apakah menurutmu ia akan meminta mereka diberi ganjaran setimpal atas semua yang sudah mereka lakukan padanya seumur hidupnya? Ataukah ia akan meminta Sirius Black dan orangtuanya agar hidup kembali?"_

Ciel membeku.

Ia tak pernah mempertimbangkan keinginan itu. Apabila hal itu terjadi padanya—sebenarnya, ia memang dalam posisi untuk bisa meminta hal itu—akankah ia meminta agar orangtuanya hidup kembali?

Ciel membayangkan orangtuanya. Rachel dengan rambutnya yang secerah mentari di pagi hari, helaiannya menjuntai ke punggungnya ketika mereka makan pagi di luar, tepat di tengah kebun mawar di depan _mansion_ Phantomhive. Vincent Phantomhive dengan wajah mudanya, tersenyum ketika mengacak rambut putranya satu-satunya.

Akankah mereka bahagia kembali ke sisi Ciel? Senang dan bangga akan bagaimana Ciel memperoleh mereka lagi?

Ciel melemaskan kepalan tangannya di sekitar pena yang dipegangnya. Ia sudah tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu Ciel mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Sebastian, bukan? Keabadian, atau bahkan hidup yang panjang, yang diinginkan hampir semua orang, tidak seindah yang dibayangkan. Karena manusia yang hidup memiliki beban, yang akan hilang di saat kematian. Apakah Ciel akan memberikan beban kehidupan kedua pada orangtuanya?

"_Menurutmu keinginan apa saja akan ia minta dariku?"_ tanya Sebastian yang tidak mengetahui gejolak di hati Ciel.

Ciel tersenyum miris, Sebastian memang seorang _demon_, menggoda Ciel dengan suatu hal yang paling mungkin diinginkannya. Tetapi ia sadar bahwa sedalam apapun ia menginginkannya, ia takkan meminta hal tersebut. Ciel telah merelakan keduanya.

"_Sebastian, satu hal yang harus kau tahu—"_ mulai Ciel mengutip kata-kata Sebastian yang mulai familiar untuknya karena demon itu menulisnya beberapa kali, _"—adalah ada hal-hal—biasanya hal yang paling berharga dan paling kita sayangi—yang di saat ia lepas dari genggaman kita, tak bisa kita raih. Nyawa manusia adalah salah satunya."_

Hampir melamun, Ciel menuliskan kalimat terakhirnya.

" _Sekali ia hilang, ia takkan kembali lagi."_

_**Tbc…**_

**A/N.** Ya betul, bagaimana kalau Harry menemukan buku Sebastian alih-alih diary Tom Riddle di tahun keduanya? Atau bahkan sebelum itu, mungkin waktu dia masih berumur enam atau tujuh tahun? :P *malah melayang ke crossover*

Btw, Harry Potter tentu saja miliknya JKR, semua orang juga tahu (mungkin).


End file.
